youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Akana
Anna Akana (Born: ), is an American actress, comedian and YouTube creator. She is known for making short comedic sketches and short films in which she directs and acts. YouTube Channel Anna first started uploading videos in 2011. Skits On her channel, Anna has a fondness for using clones, prop guns, and cats. While the majority of her videos feature a comedy sketch, Anna also speaks about things that are important to her. One of her most popular videos, "How to put on your face", is a parody of typical make-up tutorials where Anna expresses the importance of self-acceptance. Anna is also very vocal about her sister's suicide and mental health issues. In 2013, she uploaded a video called "please don't kill yourself" where she talks about the aftermath of her sister's suicide. Short Films In 2014, Anna attempted to professionally produce 12 short films. She was only able to complete six of the films and has since continued to write and direct several other sort films. They are: (in order of release) * Hallucination * Afflicted Inc. * Emergency Call * PREGNAPOCALYPSE * Here She Is * Miss Earth * Loose Ends Anna has also write and/or starred in other short films produced by other YouTube stars. These films include the web series the web series Riley Rewind (produced by ex-boyfriend and fellow YouTuber Ray William Johnson) and the short Grrl Scouts. Vlogs/Behind the Scenes Anna has uploaded several "Behind the Scenes" videos about the short film process. These generally explain things like the budget, where the short was filmed, and how it was pieced together. User BarnyardFX has worked on several of Anna's short films also to post videos from his work on the shorts. Anna also has done three vlog type videos on her channel. They are:: "Suicide jokes, meeting fans, & tweeting twelve thousand kids", "I'm a wrestler, a cat hustler, & on the radio", and "New apartment, aliens, & performing". Miss 2059 Anna teamed up with Go90 to produce and release the webseries, Miss 2059, after the series was picked up after the Miss Earth pilot. Anna plays main character, Victoria Young, the beauty queen sister to intergalactic hero, Arden Young. When the two are mistakenly switched, with Victoria being forced to compete in the tournament, chaos ensue. The series is being exclusively released on the Go90 app. It was released on June 21st, 2016 with the first episode being about seven minutes long. Personal life Anna currently lives in Los Angeles, but she grew up in a military family and moved every couple of years. In 2007, Anna lost her younger sister to suicide. She turned to comedy as a way to both overcome her grief and make others laugh. At the age of 19, Anna started performing stand-up comedy. A couple years later in 2011 she started her channel after becoming to anxious to perform stand-up. Anna has since resumed performing live. In 2014, Anna started the comedy music duo Cat Benatar with friend and fellow YouTuber Megan Rosati. Anna has also started hosting a podcast with fellow YouTuber and comedian Brad Gage called Explain Things to Me. Anna was previously in a relationship with fellow YouTuber, Ray William Johnson, before the two broke up in 2014. Anna began dating fellow comedian, Brad Gage, in 2014. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 5, 2014 *2 million subscribers: February 10, 2018 Trivia * Anna has six cats -- Congress, Lily, Jimmy, Abby, Ghost, and Beetle. * According to her IMDB, Anna is 5'3" or 1.6m. * Anna can speak Japanese, Spanish, and English. * Anna's ethnicity is part Japanese, Filipino, Hawaiian, Irish, German, Spanish, French, and English. * Anna was on two episodes of ABC's the Fosters. * She worked extensively with Kaja Martin, Will Akana, and Megan Rosati. * She does aerial silks, pole dancing and aerial hoop tricks. * She appeared in the films Ant-Man and Kids vs Monsters in 2015. * Anna started her own clothing line, Ghost & Stars, in 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers